


Day 3: Domestic

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Married Life, Ruby and her daughter aren't having it, Science Babies, Weiss likes to sleep in when she can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Ruby and her daughter try to wake up a very sleepy Weiss





	Day 3: Domestic

It was early morning in the Rose-Schnee household. The servants already up and going about doing their daily tasks. Greeting Ruby as she walked pass, carrying a tray of breakfast. It was still weird having servants to her, but at this point they felt more like extended family than they did servants.

Ruby had been up for the better part of an hour, helping make breakfast in the kitchen. When she noticed the time, she carried off a tray filled with food to head to her bedroom. Weiss always did like to sleep in on days she didn't have to work. It was one of the only unproductive things she could allow herself to do. Fortunately, Ruby had full proof alarm to wake her sleeping wife.

Her bedroom in sight, the brunette silently approached the door. Opening it just a crack to peer inside.

_Seems like my alarm is already hard at work._ She laughed to herself.

On their bed, Weiss was trying desperately to go back to sleep. Only to be repeatedly shaken awake by the efforts of her daughter.

“Mom! Wake up! Mommy’s making breakfast!” her daughter yelled.

Weiss gave a tired grunt, but refused to move. Her daughter pouting at her refusal to wake up. Ruby quietly laughed and entered the room to provide some back up.

“Need some help, Summer?” Ruby asked.

Summer Rose-Schnee jumped off the bed and ran to her other mother. Ruby placed her tray on their dresser and bent down to hug her daughter.

“Mom won’t wake up.” Summer pouted.

“That won’t do. Breakfast is going to get cool.”

“Is it time for plan B Mommy?”

Ruby laughed at the little girl's barely contained excitement. Ruffling her red-tip brunette hair as she stood back up.

“I think it is sweetie.”

Ruby cleared her throat and stood at attention.

“Private Summer. Commence operation: Rose Wake-Up Call.”

Summer gave a small salute and ran to jump back on the bed, her mommy close behind her. They dug their hands as far as they could get under Weiss, both turning to nod at each when they were ready.

“On three.” Ruby whispered. “1,2,3!”

Ruby and Summer lifted with their all strength and rolled Weiss onto the floor. Weiss let a small yelp before she landed.

“Wake Up, Mom!”

“Breakfast is ready!”

Weiss rubbed the back of her neck as she sat up. Glaring at her wife and daughter who were laughing over the edge of the bed.

“I hate it when two wake me up like that.” Weiss sneered.

“It’s your fault for not waking on time.” Ruby continued to laugh as she helped her off the floor and onto the edge of the bed.

Summer immediately sat on Weiss’ lap, giving her mom a hug.

“Good morning Mom.”

“Good morning, sweetheart.” The CEO smiled, returning her hug.

Ruby returned to her wife’s side with their tray of food. A fruit salad for Weiss and bacon, eggs, and pancakes for her and Summer.

“Ready to enjoy your day off?” Ruby asked. Kissing Weiss on her cheek.

“As I’ll ever be. I’m guessing you and Summer already have our day planned out!”

“Yep!” Summer replied. “Today’s going to be awesome!”

Weiss let out a small laugh at family’s excitement as they all enjoyed their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Went for a small scene on this one. I just wanted some cute morning fluff.  
> It is my personal headcannons that:
> 
> A. Weiss would choose to live in her own house instead of Schnee Manor  
> B. Ruby would want to name at least one of her kids after her mom
> 
> On another side note. Summer refers to Ruby as Mommy and Weiss as Mom or Mother if she's in trouble.


End file.
